House Blackfyre
House Blackfyre is a noble house in the Stormlands, originally from the Crownlands. House Blackfyre was originally a cadet branch of House Targaryen, founded by Daemon Blackfyre, a legitimized Great Bastard of King Aegon IV Targaryen. House Blackfyre is named for the Valyrian steel sword of the same name. Their sigil was a black three-headed dragon, breathing black fire on red, the Targaryen sigil with the colours reversed. Among the traits passed on to the Blackfyres by the Targaryens were platinum blond hair, violet eyes and the premonition-like dragon dream ability. History House Blackfyre was founded by Daemon Blackfyre, a bastard son of Aegon IV Targaryen, after he was legitimized by his dying father in 184 AC. Daemon inverted the Targaryen arms for his coat of arms and named the house after the sword Blackfyre that his father gave him when he was twelve. The sword had been the personal weapon of the first Targaryen king, Aegon the Conqueror, and all his successors. Daemon was granted a tract of land along the Blackwater Rush and the right to build a keep there by his half-brother Daeron II Targaryen. First Blackfyre Rebellion In 196 AC Daemon and his friends and allies revolted against Daeron II Targaryen, his half-brother, using the old rumor that Daeron was the son of Aemon the Dragonknight instead of King Aegon IV Targaryen and that the gift of the ancestral weapon Blackfyre proved that Aegon wanted Daemon to succeed him. Ultimately the Blackfyre Rebellion failed in the Battle of the Redgrass Field. Daemon broke Lord Arryn's van in the battle, slaying Wyl Waynwood and the Knight of Ninestars and severely injuring Ser Gwayne Corbray of the Kingsguard. While protecting his fallen foes, Daemon and his two eldest sons, Aemon and Aegon Blackfyre, were slain by his Great Bastard half-brother Brynden Rivers, known as Bloodraven, and the Raven's Teeth. Daemon's remaining sons fled to the Free Cities of Essos with his principal supporter, Aegor Rivers, known as Bittersteel, another Great Bastard of King Aegon IV. When Aegor saw all the exiled lords and knights signing on with other sellsword companies, and saw the support of House Blackfyre ebbing away, he created his own sellsword company, the Golden Company. Second Blackfyre Rebellion Daemon II Blackfyre, who had dragon dreams, defeated Ser Franklyn Frey and Ser Galtry the Green in the Whitewalls Tourney, which was where the Second Blackfyre Rebellion began in 211 AC. However, the rebellion was snuffed out quickly by Bloodraven before it could spread beyond Whitewallsand several key Blackfyre supporters were killed. The remaining sons and their descendants attacked the Seven Kingdoms three more times. Third Blackfyre Rebellion In 219 AC, Bittersteel launched a new invasion after crowning Haegon Blackfyre. It was late in the reign of King Aerys I Targaryen, who was not very involved in ruling, but his younger brother Maekar's leadership during the conflict was commendable, as was the courage of his youngest son Aegon "Egg" Targaryen. Prince Aerion Targaryen was also active in its events. The war featured the second duel between Bittersteel and Bloodraven. At the end of the final battle Haegon I was dishonorably killed after he surrendered and had given up his sword. Bittersteel was taken captive and in chains to the Red Keep, yet while Brightflame and Bloodraven both urged that he be executed, Aerys I foolishly offered him mercy, sending him north to join the Night's Watch. The Golden Company learned of this through their informants and attacked the prisoner transport as it sailed to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. Before the year was over, Bittersteel had returned to Tyrosh and crowned Haegon's eldest son as Daemon III Blackfyre. The Great Council of 233AC After the death of King Maekar I Targaryen in 233 AC, there was no definitive heir to ascend the throne, so the Hand of the King: Lord Bloodraven, called a Great Council. Aenys Blackfyre, writing from exile, put forth his claim to the Iron Throne. Lord Brynden offered him safe conduct to King's Landing so Aenys could present his claim in person, and as soon as Aenys entered King's Landing he was seized by the gold cloaks and dragged to the Red Keep where he was executed. His head was presented to the lords of the Great Council, as a warning to any who might still have Blackfyre sympathies. Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion In 236 AC, Daemon III Blackfyre led the Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion, landing at Massey's Hook. The rebellion had little support, however, as people thought the Blackfyres to be done, as tattered as their banners. At the Battle of Wendwater Bridge, Ser Duncan the Tall slew Daemon III Blackfyre. Bittersteel retreated across the narrow sea again, and the war was quickly over. War of the Ninepenny Kings The second-to-last attack of the Blackfyres occurred when Maelys "the Monstrous" Blackfyre, head of the Golden Company, joined forces with a number of ambitious men and eventually invaded the Stepstones in 260 AC as a base for a future invasion of the Seven Kingdoms. King Jaehaerys II sent an army that defeated the rebels. Maelys I was killed in single combat by Ser Barristan Selmy, who cut a bloody path though the Golden Company's ranks to get to Maelys. The War of the Seven Kings Despite popular belief, the Blackfyres did not go extinct following the War of the Ninepenny Kings. The last living member of the house, Aegon Blackfyre, claimed to be the late Aegon Targaryen and landed in the Stormlands during the War of the Seven Kings. Renly marshaled his forces, getting back only 3/4 of the soldiers who had survived. Renly’s host was a shell of its former self after a year and half of near constant battle. The Golden Company, lead by the Ghost of Jon Connington, took several keeps and were marching on Storm’s End. Courtnay Penrose still held the castle. Arianne Martell sailed to the Stormlands to meet with Aegon. The next day, battle broke out. Red Ronnet Connington charged in with the cavalry. Jon Connington outmaneuvered his cousin using trickery and false banners. Arianne was impressed by this and swore her allegiance to House Targaryen. Renly soon arrived and on his heels a viscous storm. Jon Connington assembled all his forces, elephants, and Young Grif himself. Renly had the full might of his armies. The battle lasted a full day and night. Blood fell like rain that decorated the battle field. Jon Connington was slain by Randall Tarly as Renly engaged Aegon in single combat. The Golden Company broke and treated as the Griffin fell. Renly knocked Aegon’s helm from his head. He raised his sword for the finishing blow. Aegon cried out for mercy. Blood ran from his nose and mouth and tears from his eyes as the rain beat down upon his face. Renly lowered his blade and helped the boy to his feet. He then ordered Justyn Massey to take the boy into chains. Aegon Blackfyre performed a penance walk and was named Lord of Summerhall, though this upset many of Renly’s supporters. The War of the Exiles When the war of the exiles first broke out, Danaerys Targaryen attempted to recruit Aegon Blackfyre by promising him Lord Paramouncy of the Stormlands. Aegon declined, however, and shut himself off inside Summerhall. For most of the war raged on, Aegon worked in secret on ballistas to kill the Targaryen Dragons. During the Battle of Blackwater Rush, Aegon Blackfyre commanded the rear guard alongside Renly Baratheon. Danaerys' dragon Drogon turned on them in the fight, and so the ballistas were shot at him. They pierced his leather wings, causing him to crash into the bay. Following the war, Lord Aegon Blackfyre became a good friend of the crown, marrying his son to the king’s daughter.Category:House Blackfyre Category:Noble House Category:Kingdom of the Iron Throne Category:Stormlands